Taking Risks
by svgurl410
Summary: <html><head></head>ficlet; Lois and Lana get tattoos. Lois/Lana</html>


Another ficlet from my 50ficlets table! I hope you all like this one! Comments are welcome, flames (especially anonymous ones) aren't. Let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Taking Risks  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Smallville  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Lois/Lana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 918  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings:** none/femslash  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lois and Lana get tattoos.  
><strong>AN:** for my 50ficlets table (LJ), prompt: tattoo

* * *

><p>"Okay, when I said that we should take risks, this wasn't exactly what I was talking about."<p>

Lana just giggled and beamed at a cringing Lois. "Oh, come on, Lois. You said that we should go out and do something that we've never done before."

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about something that involves permanently marking my body," Lois retorted, her gaze darting between Lana and their "surprise destination", which turned out to be a tattoo parlor.

"Metropolis Ink" flashed at her in neon color lights and even the sign made her cringe. "Did I mention I hate needles?" Lois added. "Because I really do. You can even ask the General. He used to have to bring in the army to get me to take my shots. No exaggeration."

"But Lois," Lana argued, her hazel eyes lighting up mischievously, "Tattoos are _sexy_." She practically purred out the last word, causing Lois to swallow hard, tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Taking advantage of her stunned silence, Lana took Lois's hand, her smile widening as she entwined their fingers (which felt better than Lois would ever admit), and dragged her inside. That alone was a miracle, since Lois was certain she had about 5 inches and more than a couple of pounds on the petite brunette.

Then again, Lana was stronger than she looked- both on the inside and the outside. Lois had definitely learned that over the years.

"What can we do for you two pretty ladies?" a big burly man in a leather vest asked.

"We're here to get tattoos," Lana declared.

"Actually," Lois corrected, "She's here to get a tattoo. I'm here for moral support."

Turning to her, Lana raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, I thought I was supposed to be the "small town angel" and you were the "rebellious army brat without a fear in the world" … what happened, Lane?" she teased.

Truth be told, Lois _had _wanted a tattoo throughout her teen years but she had always shied away (mostly because of the aforementioned fear of needles). Now that she was in the parlor, she was getting tempted once more.

Seeing the look in Lana's eyes was almost enough to conquer her fears. There was definitely a challenge there and Lois Lane was never backed down from challenges.

That was how, a little less than an hour later, she left with a tattoo. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and she actually really liked the results. The tiny butterfly on the back of her right shoulder looked great and it could also easily be covered up, so it wouldn't show while she was at work.

"So," Lana asked, as they stepped into the car. "Any regrets?"

"Fortunately for you, no," Lois replied. "Otherwise, you'd be paying for me to get it removed."

Lana laughed. "Well, it looks great."

Lois accepted the compliment with a grin, and then frowned. "You still haven't shown me your tattoo yet. You didn't chicken out on me, did you, Lang?"

"Just wait," Lana told her. "I'll show you when we get back to your place."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Lois warned. Lana just smiled cheekily in response.

And hold her to that she did. The minute they got in, Lois demanded to see her tattoo. Much to her surprise, Lana unzipped her jeans, lowering them just a bit.

The black Chinese characters stood out on the pale skin of Lana's hip and Lois could just stare. Now she understood what Lana meant when she said that tattoos were sexy. Lifting her gaze to meet Lana's eyes, Lois got a shock when she saw the look of pure desire on the other woman's face.

"So, what does that say?" Lois managed.

"That … is a secret," Lana said, closing the distance between them.

"Now that's cheating," Lois said, somehow keeping her voice steady, even though her heart was beating faster with each step Lana took toward her.

"I'll tell you someday," Lana promised.

Accepting that answer (for now), Lois tried to distract herself from Lana's closeness. "So, I guess taking risks really paid off, huh?"

"Oh, no, the tattoo was _your _risk," Lana corrected. She suddenly stopped, only inches separating them. "I have yet to take mine."

"And what would yours be?" Lois wondered.

She should've seen it coming but Lois was still surprised when Lana leaned up and kissed her. But that didn't stop her from kissing Lana back. It started out gentle, but didn't stay that way for long. Lana's lips were just as soft as Lois always imagined they'd be and the kiss was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. When they separated minutes later, they were both breathless and unable to speak.

Lana was staring at her with wide eyes, looking uncertain for the first time that night.

"Well," Lois said, taking a few sharp breaths. "I guess both our risks worked out in our favor."

The smile was back. Before Lana could speak, Lois captured her lips once more, and Lana certainly didn't complain.

As she lost herself in Lois's embrace, Lana inwardly smiled. The night had gone much better than she could've ever imagined.

And maybe one day she would work up the courage to tell Lois that the characters on her hip actually spelled out her name.

But for now, she was more than content making out with Lois Lane.

Who knows? Perhaps they would take some more risks that night.


End file.
